Home is Where the Spark Is
by electrocutie
Summary: Sari knows the perfect way to introduce the Autobots into their new home. Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Prowl argue over their ways of doing things. Hasbro is the one true owner of Transformers. I am just a mere fan. :
1. Fat Robin Hood

**Fat Robin Hood**

**1. Probably not, but I just want to bulk up the story.**

Moonlight cast upon a half demolished bridge. A small yellow figure stood atop the bridge, yelling, "Boss Bot, when are we gonna stop?" This small yellow figure was none other than Bumblebee.

It was about a week since the frightening battle for the AllSpark against Starscream. Many structures in Detroit were damaged, so the Autobots and surprisingly, Sari were helping construction workers to rebuild them, and in some cases, doing extra work on them with no assistance from construction workers whatsoever.

In case you've forgotten who our cast is, [1] here are some simple discriptions of our current cast.

Optimus Prime is the leader of the repair crew that crash landed in Lake Erie 50 years ago. He is red and blue and transforms into a firetruck. He is what would call, "Almighty Janitor", "Benevolent Boss", "Broken Hero", and others.

Ratchet is the medic and second-in-command of the team. He is red and white and transforms into an ambulance. He is what would call, "Badass Grandpa", "Barrier Warrior", "Combat Medic", and others.

Prowl is the ninja of the team. He is black and gold and transforms into a police motorcycle. He is what would call, "Friend To All Living Things", "Ineffectual Loner", "Not Good With People", and others.

Bulkhead is the strongest on the team. He is dark green and transforms into a S.W.A.T. vehicle. He is what would call, "Big Fun", "Destructive Saviour", "Does Not Know His Own Strength", and others.

Bumblebee is the youngest and most excitable team member. He is yellow and black and transforms into a compact car. He is what would call, "The Bumblebee", "The Chick", "Fragile Speedster", and others.

Sari Sumdac is their human companion and keeper of the AllSpark key. She has red hair in pigtails, dark skin, brown eyes, an orange dress with a yellow stripe down it, the key around her neck, yellow socks, and orange boots. She is what would call, "Team Pet", "Token Loli", "Twofer Token Minority".

In response to Bumblebee's question, Optimus looked at the half-repaired bridge and smiled in satisfaction. "I guess we could call it a night."

Bumblebee and Sari cheered.

"You four head back to the plant. I'll take Sari home." Optimus told the rest of his team.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, and Ratchet transformed to their vehicle modes and drove off. Optimus transformed and Sari lazily climbed into the firetruck. He went on his way to Sumdac Tower.

Meanwhile, at a new setting, a bank called Izzo National Bank...

A truck carrying tons of cash drove from the bank onto its destination. A man stood atop a building near it.

He was dressed like Robin Hood, with a robotic arm with two fingers and a thumb. This man, known as the Angry Archer to Detroitians, took out his bow and arrow and shot a grappling hook out out of it. It caught onto the truck and he used it to jump on the top of it. When he swung onto the truck, he shot another arrow onto it, this one with a laser so it can cut open the metal on the top of the vehicle. The circular chunk of metal the laser cut fell into the truck, catching the attention of the guards inside. Before they could do anything, Angry Archer shot a couple arrows with fists on them at the guards. Then, he used some more arrows to grab the bags of money inside. "Foorsooth! The Angry Archer is victorious!" he yelled, only to find a group of police cars chasing after the truck he was on.

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime drove by. Sari had fallen asleep in his seat, and Optimus was adoring her - until someone shot a grappling hook at him and glided onto him. "_Hahaha!_ Victory is _mine!_" said the voice who was standing on him. "Yon police would _ne'er_ stop a firetruck from speeding to an emergency!"

"Only one problem with that theory;" Optimus played along. He pulled his brake, and the Angry Archer fell to the ground. It also woke Sari up, and she jumped out of Optimus' vehicle mode to see what was wrong. "You're the emergency!" He did one of those awesome stock footage transformation scenes, so be prepared for a chorus.

**I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me. Papa-paparazzi!  
Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi!  
Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine.  
Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me. Papa-paparazzi!**

Optimus picked the fatso up.

"Unhand me, metallic ruffian! Alas, I am only trying to maketh a withdrawl!" the Archer whined.

"Oh, sorry about that, sir. I thought you were evil." Optimus put him back down.

The Angry Archer ran off until Optimus called, "_Wait a minute!_ Can you explain to me what all your weaponry is for?"

"This? Said arms are for self-defense. You can't live in a city like this without them." Angry Archer lied.

"Oh yeah, I totally understand your situation. I mean, with that battle last week, you always got to be on the lookout for Decepticons. I have an axe, but I've heard of someone who has a bow and arrow." Optimus rambled.

"Optimus?" Sari mumbled sleepily. "He's not making a withdrawl. He's really robbing the bank. He's the Angry Archer."

"Who?" Optimus asked.

"What ho?" Archer asked. "Dost thou ponder the curious countenance of yon emerald-clad highwayman? 'Tis that villain of greatest renown, the Angry Archer! (real name Aaron A. Archer) Armed with naught but his wits, his trusty bow, and a profusion of wizardly-empowered arrowheads, the Angry Archer is the very scourge of olde Detroit town!" That poor fool is completely unaware that he blew his cover.

Optimus picked him back up. "Thanks for telling me."

Archer shot a grappling hook from his bow and fired at a street light. "Tally-ho and fare the well!" He used the grapping hook to release himself from Optimus' grasp. But as he was soaring along, Optimus' axe cut the wire that helped him. After he got up from falling to the ground, he growled and shot a grenade arrow at the red and blue Autobot. Luckily, he jumped out of the way of it, and the grenade hit a car instead. It exploded and lit on fire, but the firetruck put it out with an extinguisher blast. But as he was doing that, Archer was running away, almost in slow motion. To stop him, Prime used his bolo cannons to tie him up. When that stopped him, the police drove over to arrest him.

After about an hour, Angry Archer got arrested and was already off to prison. But police, photographers, Optimus, and a very tired Sari were still on the scene, since Optimus and Sari apparently had to get interviewed.

"Miss Sumdac, what was your reaction when you saw the Angry Archer?" asked a reporter.

"Um...well my favorite color is orange because it reminds me of the sun." Sari mumbled.

"That is not what I asked." the reporter bot told her.

"You know what? All you people are awesome, and if you were all slurpees, I would drink every one of you. That's how cool you are." Sari told the robot.

"Okay, I think Sari should be going home now." Optimus told all the reporters. He transformed, and Sari stumbled in. Then, he drove off to the tower to drop the confused girl off, and hopefully ditch the reporters.


	2. Paparazzi

**Paparazzi**

The following day, early in the morning, Prowl had already awokened and was just sitting in his room waiting for something to happen.

After more than a week in their new home, Prowl still felt like a newcomer, as he did pretty much nothing besides go to the park once before sitting cooped up in his room all day. The colossal tree he has in there is fun and all, but he felt like exploring the world, or at least Detroit. After doing some thinking, Prowl thought to head over to the park a second time, figuring that was the most solitudinous place in Detroit so far.

When the ninja got to the park, he was saddened. Unlike his last trip to the park, person after person was conversing with each other. Hoping they wouldn't see them, he scampered up a tree. "Great! Just great!" he thought. "I come to the park for some solitude, and the next thing you know, humans are scattered about the place!...Well...I suppose it wouldn't be a _complete_ waste of my time to stay here. After all, people watching may help me understand more about human culture."

As he listened to the humans, he heard them chattering like crazy and saying things like, "Do you think we'll see one?", or "I hope my camera sees them fast enough."

"They better not be talkng about me." Prowl snarled. He continued to listen, hoping his name wouldn't come up in conversation.

"Maybe we'll see the cute yellow one!" said one of the humans. This girl has the appearance of one of those Japanese anime fanatics, because of her floor-length pink hair in twin ponytails, a headband with white kitty-ears, and a Japanese schoolgirl outfit, white sailor outfit with red trimming and black mary janes with knee-high socks. Prowl could have sworn he'd seen her somewhere before, and was very suspicious of her personality.

"Me too! He's the most adorable one!" said another human. The girls hair was rather short and baby blue in color, and it was in pigtails. She had brown eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a Japanese school uniform. She also had mary janes.

Prowl recognized both of the girls.

The cat-eared girls' name was Ringo Chikuma, and her friend is Shizuku. Them and their other friends (Atari, Kayu, Marissa, Shaoshao) ran a webshow called "Fangirl2Fangirl". Judging by their previous reactions, to the Autobots, Prowl knew that these girls would be impossible to fend off if they found him. But still, he didn't know exactly who they were talking about, so it might not be him or any of the Autobots.

"I could have sworn I heard a kid at our school say that he was in the park telling her little sister war stories." said Atari, the one with black hair in Pippi Longstocking like braids in blue bows, pale skin, brown eyes, with glasses, and a school uniform, with mary janes.

"Please don't say Bumblebee." Prowl whispered.

"What kid?" Kayu asked. She had short, spiky black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. She was also wearing a school uniform with mary janes.

"I think her name is Mila." said Marissa, a girl with blonde haired girl with blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with black trimming, black pants, and black sneakers with pink laces.

"Ah, yes. The ginger." Shaoshao muttered. She had her black hair in a bun, with pale skin and brown eyes. She was wearing a bead necklace with the word "Fortune" on it and a Chinese dress with black slippers.

"You're only a ginger if you have freckles! Mila doesn't have freckles!" Atari protested. "No ginger hating!"

"How was that ginger hating?" Shaoshao asked.

"She's just getting back at you for all the crap you put us through day-in and day-out." Shizuku told her.

"Why does this matter?" Marissa asked.

"It doesn't. The point is that Mila said that the Autobots were here, and that Bumblebee was telling stories." said Atari.

"_Noooo!_" Prowl thought. "They _are_ stalking us! I certainly can't leave this tree now! If I do, I'll have a parade following me!...Okay. Since I'll be in a tree for the majority of the day, what do I do?"

As the ninja tried to come up with something, a small yellow warbler fluttered on to a branch on the tree Prowl was in, completely unaware that he was there. Prowl's attention was veered towards it, and he stared intently at it.

A black and white cat saw the bird as well, but for some reason, had no clue that Prowl was up there, so the cat slowly climbed up on the branch. The ninja also decided to watch the cat.

When the cat made his way up to the warbler, he stared at it menacingly from behind. Slowly, ever so slowly did he put his paw out to wake it from its daydream.

As he put his paw on the bird, it started tweeting incredibly loudly for it's small stature.

Prowl was amazed. That cat had just successfully stalked and caught the bird, all without the avian creature knowing of his prescence. "Fascinating." he said.

Unfortunately, he said it loud enough for Shizuku to hear, and she quickly pointed it out. "Hey everybody, _look!_ It's one of the Autobots!" she screamed.

At that moment, the rest of the park fled from their original positions and went to see Prowl.

Prowl was devastated. The cat and the warbler left because of the commotion. "Now would probably be a good time to go." he told himself, and within a few seconds, he vanished. The park-goers were left standing on the pavement dumbly.


	3. Idiot Box

**Idiot Box**

**A.N: Guess what? Another deleted scene! Can you guess where some of Bumblebee and Bulkhead's lines are coming from? Hint: Bill Fagerbakke.**

Later in the day, Bumblebee woke up, excited about something, as usual. He ran around his room about 3 times, and his sight began to blur because of all the colorful posters on the wall that he passed at top speed.

Next, he sped out of his room and straight out of their base. Laying on the pavement was a giant cardboard box, even bigger than him. Bumblebee stared at the box, with his mouth agape. "It's here. It's finally here." he said. "_Bulkhead!_"

Bulkhead lazily lumbered out of the base. "What is it Bumblebee? Can't you see I-" he whined before his optics widened. "It's here." he said.

Just about a week ago, Sari got Miss Adrias to get the government to buy the Autobots necessary items for their new home, and the giant flat screen T.V. she got them to get had finally arrived.

"_Whooooooo!_" they both screamed excitedly. Out of nowhere, they began dancing stupidly in joy.

Ratchet walked out to see what was going on, and he wasn't very enthusiastic. "I didn't realize it was happy hopping moron solar-cycle." he groaned.

After a longer period of time, Bumblebee begun to get anxious to open up the big T.V. and play all the hottest new video games. "Hey Bulkhead, when do we stop hopping?"

"30 more seconds, Bumblebee!" Bulkhead told him.

"30 more seconds?" Bumblebee thought. "I wanna stop _now!_"

"They probably ordered a lifetime supply of annoying noises." Ratchet muttered.

After Bumblebee and Bulkhead stopped, the little yellow speedster turned to Ratchet and said, "Hey, Ratchet! We could use your help bringing this inside!"

"What is it?" Ratchet asked suspiciously.

"It's something Sari got for us!" Bumblebee told him. "We have to get it inside, quick."

Ratchet looked at the thing. The package certainly was big, and he couldn't count on himself to make sure Bumblebee and Bulkhead didn't screw anything up while bringing it inside. "I'll go tell Prime." he told them. He went back inside.

He and Optimus walked out, and Optimus marveled at the large box. "Whoa! What could possibly be in that thing?"

"A surprise from Sari!" Bulkhead cheered. "Let's bring it in now!"

"But how are we gonna pick it up?" Bumblebee asked.

"With your servos, moron." Ratchet groaned.

"Be nice, Ratchet." Optimus scolded. "I suggest Ratchet and I should carry the box in, and later, we'll choose who carries it based on who we trust with it. C'mon Ratchet." He grabbed the box.

Ratchet grabbed part of the box as well, and they slowly maneuvered it inside the building. When they finally got it through the opening, they set it down on the living room floor.

"What now?" Bumblebee didn't hesitate to ask.

"Now, I think we open up the box." Optimus suggested. He really had absolutely no idea how this thing would work, since Bumblebee and Bulkhead didn't give him any clue as to what was inside the box.

"Alright!" Bumblebee and Bulkhead both cheered. They happily cut open the box and pulled out the bubble wrapped television. "Wow!" Bumblebee stared in awe.

"Hooray!" Bulkhead cheered. He pulled the box over to the corner of the room and tried to get inside it, leaving his teammates puzzled.

"Uh, Bulkhead? The T.V.'s over here." Optimus told him.

"I know, but the box is over here, and that's what Sari got for us! C'mon! Let's _play!_" Bulkhead squealed.

Bumblebee's optic twitched. "Let me get this straight. You think that Sari got the government to buy a giant flat screen television that probably cost thousands of dollars in order for you to play with the box?"

"Yeah! Isn't Sari a genius? I would've never thought of that myself!" Bulkhead sighed.

Bumblebee's jaw dropped. He knew Sari was way smarter than that, and he was sure that Sari didn't order the T.V. just for the box. "Bulkhead, Sari would not order a T.V. just for the box."

"Oh _really?_" Bulkhead asked sarcastically. "Give me a few reasons why not."

"Let's see, she's the only one of us who's actually watched T.V, so she's probably the only one who knows the wonder and joy of it!" Bumblebee told him. "It's probably awesome!"

"You watch T.V. I'll just play in this box and use my imagination to go to Robot Pirate Island." Bulkhead said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever. Hey Boss Bot, are we gonna put this thing up, or what?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus didn't answer. His optics were fixed on Bulkhead having the time of his life playing with the box.

"Uh, Prime? I asked if we were gonna put this thing up or what?" Bumblebee asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Optimus told Bumblebee. He went to pick up the T.V. dissapointedly, which led to Bumblebee thinking that Optimus had some desire to play with the box as well.


	4. Ticking off Ninjas

**Ticking off Ninjas**

A few hours later, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ratchet were still working on the T.V, while Bulkhead continued to play with the box. Bumblebee and Optimus did most of the physical work, while Ratchet struggled to read the instruction booklet, which was extremely small. "Uh..." he mumbled.

Optimus looked around. A large corner of their base was made into some sort of living room, with a couch, a coffee table, and soon, a giant flatscreen television. "Our new home is coming together nicely." he said aloud.

"If I had my way, we'd never leave. They're always watching. Waiting." Ratchet said, looking up from the instructions. He picked up a wire.

"The Decepticons?" asked Optimus.

"_No!_ Those annoying camera bots!" Ratchet shouted as he plugged in the T.V.

Bumblebee gasped. "What? No way! Being a star _rocks!_ If the titanium alloy plating fits, wear it! And I make it look _good!_"

Bulkhead began to pay less attention to his beloved box and more attention to his teammates' conversation. "You guys got it easy. All people want me to do is break stuff. I've got a sensitive side, too, you know." Thinking about what he just said, he stood up and began to stroke his chin. But breaking stuff is kind of fun."

"Either way, there's a lot to learn about this planet. So we'll just have to roll with it." Optimus told his teammates hopefully.

Just then, Prowl fell from the roof of the plant, grumbled, and trudged off to his room.

Bumblebee glared at the ninja. "I guess Prowl didn't get the memo about 'rolling with it'."

"I think he needs someone to talk to." Optimus suggested. "I can do that." He walked into the hall towards Prowl's room.

Meanwhile, in Prowl's room...

Prowl's room was quite simple. Compared to Bumblebee's overkill amount of posters, Prowl had only one poster, one of a kitten hanging from a tree, with a caption reading, "Hang in There". He was staring at the majestic tree he had in his room that grew out of what would be the ceiling in in his room, if he had a ceiling.

Optimus walked in through the window-shade-like door. "Prowl? Got a nanoklik?" he asked and walked closer. "Is everything okay? Wanna talk?"

"_No!_" Prowl shouted.

Optimus jumped a little. "You know, you can have another room...one with a roof?"

"I like this room." Prowl responded. "All this organic life, this...nature. It refuses to be contained."

"Oh no. A speech? I think I'm gonna get a taste of my own medicine." Optimus thought.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Ratchet had fallen asleep and Bulkhead was still living it up in his cardboard clubhouse. Bumblebee was bored to death with what was in the room, so he decided to flee to Prowl's room and see what Optimus was telling him about. When he got there, he was surprised that _Prowl_ was the one who was actually talking, and the topic he was talking about was quite boring (nature), even more so than Optimus' speeches.

"Such a force of will. But everyone here is blind to it." Prowl said. "They all rush to see everything, but never sit still long enough to experience what is around them. Just this morning, I observed one organic creature stalk another with such grace. Such...stillness." As he was talking, he was carefully watching a yellow warbler that had landed on the branch of the giant tree in front of him.

Bumblebee saw what he was planning on doing, and intended on ruining it. When Prowl was just about to pick it up, he came between him and the bird and shouted, "Anyone else smell fried circuitry around here? Get it? _As in yours!_" He reached up for Prowl's head and gave him a noogie while asking, "Hello? Is anybot home?"

Prowl was ticked beyond belief. He felt like kicking Bumblebee's little, yellow aft, but since he had ways of controlling his anger, he leaped up off the ground and into his tree.

Bumblebee looked up at Prowl, annoyed. "What? What'd I say?" he asked.

"I think it's best to leave him alone." Optimus told him.

"Whatever." Bumblebee sighed.

"If it makes you feel better, we can set up the stereo system Sari ordered for us." Optimus told him. "Bulkhead would probably need as many boxes as he can get for his cardboard bachelor pad."

"Once again, whatever." Bumblebee sighed. Both he and Optimus left Prowl's room, letting Prowl meditate in peace.


	5. Megatron's Awakening

**Megatron's Awakening**

**1. This is how Sari learns about sleepovers, by the way.**

While the Autobots were at the base trying to make themselves a living room, Sari was at Sumdac Tower, just waking up from sleep, feeling drowsy. The night before, Optimus had fought the Angry Archer, and they were both on the scene long after the Archer was arrested, since the local news channel needed an interview with them.

"Uggghhhhh." Sari groaned. She remembered last night clearly, and was wondering if the news report had gotten on T.V. already. She got up off her bed and planned on going to her father's office to see the results, but then realized that she woke up too late for that and probably had to go wake her father up, since he always slept late, too. "It would be nice to give him a cup of tea, too."

As she was walking to the kitchen, she was thinking about what she was going to do with the Autobots today. She could bring them to the park again, but that would be somewhat repetitive. She could also bring them to Burger Bot, but what fun would that be for them? Then, an idea finally came to her. She could have a sleepover! It would be kind of like the sleepovers she sees on T.V, like in this episode of "Hannah Montana" called "Joannie B. Good", where Miley and Lilly have to learn to get along with their rival, Joannie, and Miley organizes a sleepover to help them do that. [1] Except nobody would hate each other's guts. She and the Autobots would stay up all night, talk, eat junk food, play games, have a pillow fight, watch movies, dance to music, and more! Sari now couldn't wait to call Bumblebee and tell him the good news. But right now, she'd just have to focus on getting the tea for her father.

After she got the tea, Sari walked to her Dad's laboratory. The entire day before, Sumdac had been in his lab working on a new invention, and he didn't notice that Sari left to help the Autobots with construction at all. He probably fell asleep in there late the night before, and was still in there, snoring his head off. The door was locked, as usual, which left Sari to resort to calling her father from outside the lab. "Dad?" she called. "Dad. You in there?" She pressed the open door button on the mini-computer screen by the door.

All the computer had to say was, "Access denied."

"Duh. Dad?" Sari asked. She looked in the computer screen curiously. Several 1s and 0s filled the screen, and she just wondered what it could possibly mean.

It turned out that Sumdac was in his lab sleeping, and snoring loudly.

"What's that?" Sari muttered as she was looking at the computer screen. As she was trying to figure out some of the binary code on the screen, the AllSpark Key from around her neck plugged into a slot in the computer, and it shocked the 7-year-old slightly. She looked down to see what was the matter, and saw the Key coming out of the slot. "Whoa! Check that out!" she said. Sari plugged the key into the slot, and the computer started stuttering.

"Access denied. Access-access granted." the computer said. The door slid open.

Sari looked around the lab. She had never been in there before, since her father never let her. "What could possibly be in there that's so secret?" she thought. She walked in a little further before screeching. Her father had just woken up, and he walked in front of her, yawning.

"No, no, Sari. You _know_ no one including you is allowed in my private laboratory. Rules are rules." Sumdac told her.

Sari rolled her eyes. "Good morning to you, too, Dad. I brought you a cup of tea." she told him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, but I am not thirsty." Sumdac told her before picking up and devouring the entire cup of tea.

Sari squinted her eyes at him. "Hmm...when was the last time you ate?" she asked.

Sumdac put the empty mug back on the saucer Sari brought. "What is today?" he asked.

Sari giggled. Her father was always one to change the subject. "Let's get you some breakfast."

"But Sari, I am not hungry." Sumdac assured her before his stomach growled loudly. "Well, perhaps just an apple. And a banana."

Sari rolled her eyes once again before she grabbed her father's arm and dragged him out of his lab.

"Better make that a whole fruit salad." he continued. "And waffles. With bacon. A cheese omlette..."

As he continued listing breakfast foods, Sumdac's lab door began to spark with blue electricity. The energy jumped from the door to something Sumdac had in his lab that he didn't want Sari to see. It was something he found 50 years ago in a field outside of his home. It was...Megatron's severed head.

When the energy hit the head, Megatron jolted awake and started babbling like an idiot. "Autobot. Mega-Mega-Mega-Meeeeg-Meg-I am Megatron."

After he recovered from his random spark of insanity, he began to examine the area around him. "What? Where am I?" He looked down, and was shocked to find that his body wasn't there with him. "Where is my body? How long have I been offline?"

Megatron looked around frantically. He saw that there was a screen left on, which was the T.V. that Sumdac had. The scientist had left the news on from the night before, and the current story was about the battle between the Autobots and Starscream over the AllSpark. "What kind of antiquated system am I hooked into?" he cried.

The T.V. was replaying Starscream's little chat with the Autobots. He was saying, "_I _defeated Megatron! I planted the device that overloaded his circuitry. His fate was sealed before he even _reached_ your ship!"

Megatron couldn't believe what he was hearing. Starscream was a completely loyal Decepticon. How could he betray him like this? _He lost his virginity to Megatron, for crying out loud!_ "_Starscream!_" he screamed. The scream sent a burst of electricity through the wires attatched to his head, and it put him in temporary stasis.

"They don't even know I'm alive." Megatron awakened about 15 cycles later. "This cannot be happening. The AllSpark finally within my reach, and I have no hands to grasp it." He spotted a small pincer from across the room, and tried to use the energy from his thoughts to travel through the wires attatched to his head and into the pincer. His try ended successfully. "Perhaps I'm not as immobile as I thought." The warlord used his newfound power to grab a small robot off of Sumdac's desk. "There may be more than one way to locate the AllSpark and _destroy all who dare oppose me!_" he screeched. In an instant, the little robot's eye flickered to life. It's color was red. A very dark and evil shade of red...


	6. Class Dismissed FOREVER!

**Class Dismissed FOREVER!**

**1. I know that seems like a weird thing to learn about in school, but since Sari is way ahead in her studies than most kids, Tutor Bot had to begin to teach her about food products. Neat, huh? I wouldn't mind learning about breakfast items, but Sari sure doesn't like it. I guess I'm just that evil, aren't I? :D**

**2. Threpsography is a new word I made up for use. Threpsology is the study of nutrition, which includes food. Biology is the study of living things, which includes humans. If an article about a human is called a biography, then an article about pancakes is called a threpsography! Feel free to use this word in conversation!**

**3. Not that she knows about Wikipedia, but I'm just making a point.**

"See? Now wasn't that fun?" Sari asked. She and her father were just walking to their front door in Sumdac Tower. They had just went to IHOP for breakfast, and Sari was beginning to tease her Dad about how he never goes out to eat.

"Yes, Sari. It was very fun, but I just don't have time to go out." Sumdac told her.

When they got to the door, Sari felt like she was grabbed by the arm by a mysterious force. "Hey!" she shouted. She looked up at her captor. It was Tutor Bot. "Tutor Bot? What the heck?"

"Sari, you are late for your lessons. Where were you?" Tutor Bot asked in his synthetic voice.

"I went to IHOP, fool!" Sari groaned.

"Why did you go to IHOP at such a late hour, Sari?" Tutor Bot asked.

"It was a long night, and I slept late!" Sari answered.

"Did you eat pancakes?" Tutor Bot asked.

"How is that relevant?" Sari asked.

"It is what we are learning about for _social studies!_" Tutor Bot screamed. [1]

"_Nooooooo!_" Sari screamed.

Tutor Bot began to drag her off to the couch in the living room, all the while, reciting his threpsography of pancakes. [2] "A pancake is a thin, flat, round pancake prepared from a batter and cooked on a hot griddle or frying pan. Most pancakes are quick breads..."

"Good-bye, Sari! Have fun!" Sumdac told her. He ran off to his room before Sari could say anything.

Sari sighed. "This is going to be a long day..."

5 hours later...

Tutor Bot had gotten finished with his threpsography, and Sari was relieved. The 7-year-old had completed her social studies education just a while ago, and she didn't get why she needed more. If she was so interested in pancakes, she could just head over to Wikipedia and read about them at her leisure. [3] But unfortunately, school was still in session for her, and Tutor Bot was introducing a new topic into her curriculum: the quadratic equation. "The quadratic formula can best be expressed in terms of x = -b + or - the square root of b squared - 4ac/2a." he droned.

As Sari was sitting on the couch, she was thinking hard. But not about the dumb math equation, that's for sure. It was about her Key. "Hmm...if my Key can open locked doors, just _think_ of what else it can do!" she thought. "I feel like testing it now. What needs it though? Oh wait...the Autobots have phones inside their heads. I might be able to call them!" In an instant, she plugged her Key into the phone, waiting for a response.

"Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhh!". A squeal came through the speaker in the phone. One that sounded like Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee?" Sari asked. "_Cool! _It's me, Sari!"

Bumblebee couldn't believe his audio receptors. Could Sari really have gotten on his comlink? "Sari? How did you get on my comlink frequency?"

"With my Key!" Sari answered. "It's _wicked_ cool!" she told him. She looked up to see Tutor Bot staring at her. "Oh, gotta go. See you tonight."

"Sari, please give me that Key." Tutor Bot ordered.

Instantly getting an idea about how to shut Tutor Bot up, she slyly pulled her Key out of the slot on her phone and shined an evil grin at him.

Meanwhile, in Sumdac's laboratory...

Sumdac was watching his newest invention, the Pocket Bot crawl around on his desk. "For weeks, I could not get these Pocket Bots to work, and now..." he said as he picked the Pocket Bot up. "Hmm...I must've fixed them in my sleep. Or..." He turned on his giant computer and opened up Skype. He then dialed Sari's number.

Meanwhile, in the living room...

Sari was giggling at Tutor Bot, who was bounding around the room like a loonie. She got the idea to call Bumblebee again with her Key, but when she turned it on, an image of her father appeared instead. "Um...hi, Dad."

"Sari, have you...tinkered with anything in my lab, by any chance?" Sumdac asked.

"I never tinker with your stuff!" Sari protested.

Tutor Bot jumped around in the background like a maniac. "Class dismissed for the week." he announced.

Sari decided to change the subject. "Um, besides...I've been _too_ busy helping the Autobots settle in their secret lair. I was just going over there now."

"And where is this secret lair?" Sumdac interrogated her.

"If I told you...it wouldn't be a secret." Sari told him.

"Cl-cl-class dismissed _for-for-for-forever!_"

"Uh...gotta go!" Sari told him.

When Sari hung up, Sumdac completely forgot about the deranged Tutor Bot, which you could _clearly_ see in the video in which Sari was talking to him. "I could have sworn there were one more of these Pocket Bots. Now where could it have gone to?"

As he was pondering the names of all the outlandish places it could've ended up in, the second Pocket Bot slid down an air vent and sawed its way through a grate in the living room. Then, it fell on the ground.

Sari came out of her room and put her backpack on the living room floor.

"Class dismissed. Class dismissed." Tutor Bot mumbled.

Sari walked to Tutor Bot and flipped his off switch, while a Pocket Bot sneaked itself into Sari's backpack. The girl herself skipped over to her bag, and smiled. "Autobots, here I come." Tonight was gonna be a good night.


	7. Music versus Nature

**Music versus Nature**

**1. You can think of Bumblebee's expression anyway you want. It can be an expression of nervousness, or fear, or...something else. XD**

After Sari offed Tutor Bot, she left the safety of her home and went into the elevator. While in there, she plugged her AllSpark Key into her phone again and called Bumbelebee.

"Eeeeeeekkkk!" Bumblebee screeched.

"Hey, Bumblebee! It's me Sari again." Sari squealed. "I'm on my way over, and guess what? I'm having a slumber party!"

"...You didn't leave me enough time to guess." Bumblebee mumbled.

Sari giggled. "I really don't want to walk the entire length to your place, so could you just pick me up at my place?"

"Uh...sure. I'll tell Prime." Bumblebee responded.

"Great! See you at Sumdac Tower!" Sari exclaimed.

Just a few minutes later, Sari was waiting at the front door of Sumdac Tower. Bumblebee arrived soon enough, and Sari got in his vehicle mode.

"Alright, Bumblebee! Let's get back to the base and _party!_" Sari squealed.

"Um...what _is_ a slumber party?" Bumblebee asked her.

"Can you wait for me to introduce the subject to you when we're with everyone else?" Sari asked him.

"Fine." Bumblebee groaned.

"I brought snacks, and games, we're also gonna put on this T.V. channel that plays a lot of music! I hope you can sing along with me!" Sari told him.

"What kind of games? Do you mean video games?" Bumblebee asked.

"Um...sorry. Dad doesn't buy me video games." Sari apologized.

"Darn." Bumblebee muttered.

They got back to the base within minutes. When they got in, they saw Prowl sitting about 2 feet in front of the T.V. like a toddler. He was watching a documentary on Animal Planet ablut butterflies. Optimus, Bulkhead, and Ratchet stood behind the makeshift couch behind Prowl.

"As the caterpillar hangs very still inside the cocoon, a marvelous transformation occurs." said the narrator of the documantary. "Facinating." Prowl said in awe. The cocoon on the T.V. opened and a butterfly was just beginning to make its way out of it, when Bumblebee got fed up with it and changed it to the channel that Sari told him about. The song "LaLaLand" by Demi Lavato was just finishing up.

"Mind if we watch something that _won't_ bore us into stasis lock?" Bumblebee joked. "Don't be such a stiff, Prowl. Oh wait. You're all about stillness!"

As Bumblebee stood up on the couch and was laughing his head off, Prowl got the idea to startle Bumblebee. He jumped out of his place in front of the T.V. and knocked Bumblebee over.

Bumblebee was now looking up into Prowl's visor and blushing. [1] "You should try it sometime." Prowl advised him. He leapt off of Bumblebee and onto a crane that was up high in the air.

Bulkhead stared in awe. "Whoa. Looks like somebody forgot to defrag his hard drive."

"Don't get your circuits in a bunch, Prowl! It's just a slammer party!" Bumblebee shouted, pulling himself off the ground.

"That's, _slumber _party." Sari corrected him. "Also known as, the sleepover." she took her backpack off, put it on the floor, and began pulling things out of it.

In the backpack, the pocket bot decided to wake up and spy on the Autobots base. He crawled out of the bag.

"It's where a bunch of friends get together and hang out _all night!_" Sari told her friend happily.

Optimus picked up a sleeping bag that Sari had pulled out. "So where do we hang these out?" he asked.

Sari giggled. "You don't hang it out. You sleep in it. Only the first rule of a sleepover is, no one sleeps."

"This Earth stuff is hard." Bulkhead said while scratching his helm.

As he was pondering how that would work, the Pocket Bot crawled by his feet.

"You Autobot fools are the keepers of the AllSpark? This must be some cosmic joke!" Megatron exclaimed in disbelief. He had gained control of the Pocket Bot and was planning to seek out the AllSpark and destroy the Autobots _once and for all..._well, as soon as he gets a bigger body.


	8. Color Coded for Your Convenience

**Color Coded for Your Convenience**

**A.N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm going to announce that I have an idea for the next Omake. It will expand on the idea of Bulkhead's special box from Chapter 3: Idiot Box. I will start on that after I finish this fanfic.**

"Okay, everybody! It's time for you to get sleeping bags!" Sari called. The 7-year-old thought it would be nice of her to let them have sleeping bags, too. Except these were really just huge blankets she found under a bridge somewhere, but they were still useful. She pulled the first one out of the bag. It was huge, and it was bright yellow with a single black stripe down the front of it. "This one's for Bumblebee!" she called.

"Oh, _awesome!_" Bumblebee said. "I get to be just like you now!" He snatched the blanket from Sari and ran as fast as he could away with it.

Sari pulled another blanket out from her backpack. This one was white with a red cross on it. "Ratchet, this one reminds me of you." she told him.

Ratchet grumbled and took the blanket from her.

The next blanket that was pulled from the backpack was a red blanket with yellow and blue stars on it. "Optimus, I think this is yours!" Sari told him.

"For me? Thank you, Sari. I appreciate it." Optimus told her. He took the blanket from her.

Surprisingly, Sari pulled a green pouch out of her bag. "This one's for Bulkhead. I couldn't find a blanket big enough for him, so I had to buy one." She explained. "Where is Bulkhead anyway?"

Meanwhile, Bulkhead was in his room with Sari's sleeping bag. He had tried to put it on, failing miserably. "She said that I was supposed to sleep in it, but how can I possibly fit in?" He thought for a second. "Well, like they say, 'If at first you don't succeed, try try again.'" And so, Bulkhead picked up the sleeping bag again and tried to put it on like a shoe, which resulted in him hopping repeatedly to help get it on, which of course failed. His hopping continued and it led him out of his room and into the main assembly room, where Prowl was meditating away from his teammates.

The shaking that was coming from the massive robot jumping about made Prowl lose his balance and fall from the top of the crane and onto the floor.

Sari heard the crash and rushed over to the area with the pouch. "Oh there you are, Bulkhead." she said in a normal tone before seeing what he was doing to her sleeping bag, which made her switch into an exasperated tone. "Bulkhead, that's _my _sleeping bag! This is yours!" The little girl pulled a string on the pouch she was holding, and a giant green sheet shot out of it, which covered Prowl.

Prowl grumbled in annoyance. "This is going to be a long night."


End file.
